


The Scarlet Tragedy

by clairytale



Series: The Scarlet Tragedy [1]
Category: The Scarlet Tragedy
Genre: Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairytale/pseuds/clairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragedy occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction

Tragedy!

Tragedy!

Tragedy in the high main!

How thoughtless we are to bring upon such tragedy to the poorfolk such as these. Wanderers in their own story, drifters in their own tale.

Such a tragedy cannot be put into words! Such tragedy cannot be spoken nor thought.

Shall I lift the veil on their tale to reveal such a tragedy as this?

Shall the curtain slip and show their flaws? Their thoughts? Their actions?

Yes, such a tragedy shall be shown.

It starts with a little something such as this…

 


	2. Lo, and behold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curtain has been lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The saying, Den Las Fantine, means something to the effect of Adieu, jerkwad!  
> Coll: King  
> Colline: Queen  
> Bitls: Religious rulers

"Woe is me!" Cried a voice from the Spire. "Woe is me!" She cried again and again. "Mortine, will you not stop this incessant wailing? You're making the Holgs upset!" Replied an unhappy Moria. A blue haired head stuck out of the Spire. "Oh, you cruel, cruel mortal! You dare to challenge Mortine the Magnificent? The Keeper of the Keys?" Moria snorted in reply, getting on the back of a Holg. "I DO dare to challenge you, Mortine, for I'm your brother, and siblings should not fight in a duel like the one you seem to be insinuating." Mortine was gravely offended, her blue eyes narrowing. "Moria, I shall kill you if it's the last thing I do!" She cried, slamming her fist on the stone. "Den Las Fantine, dear sister!" He cried with a smile, waving as he rode away on the golden Holg.

 

Moria was only of three tiers when a tragedy occurred.

His father and mother, the Coll and the Colline, were arguing over the Bitls' power in their land. "I do not believe they should be in such a high state of power!" The Colline's voice resounded through the walls of Moria's bedroom, clear and pure as the waves of Onley. "They are our religiousmen! We **cannot** have them be lowered! It would make us look like heathens!" The Coll's voice was gruff and fierce, befitting one in high command. He heard a crash as, what sounded to be a vase, fall to the ground at the hands of The Coll. "You will make us look like fools, Martine!" He yelled, tossing something heavy. "Morios, cease this foolishness at once! I meant no harm!"  The Colline screamed, and then the argument was over.

Moria crept from his bed and into the stone hall, wearing nought but slacks and a light shirt of gray. "High Coll? High Colline? Is everything alright?" He said as loudly as his shaking voice could muster, entering the bedchambers of the High Coll and Colline.

His mother was dead on the ground.

The sight was too much for the poor soul to bear.

He broke down on the spot, crying a river of pain for his departed mother, who departed at the hands of the High Coll.

He would never forgive him.

 


End file.
